lyrics_and_morefandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Mahone
Austin Harris Mahone3 (/məˈhoʊn/; born April 4, 1996) is an American singer and songwriter. He is currently signed to Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records and Republic Records. Early Life Austin was born on April 4, 1996, in San Antonio, Texas, the son of Michele Lee (Demyanovich) and Charles Edgar Mahone.45 His father died when he was a year and a half old, and he was raised by his single mother.6 Mahone’s ethnicity is a mix of German, English, French, and Slovak. Most of his German and English ancestry is on his father’s side, although his maternal grandmother, is also of German descent.7 He attended Lady Bird Johnson High School but left after freshman year and homeschooled at his grandmother's house Career 2010–2014: Extended Play and ''The Secret'' Mahone began his career by posting videos on YouTube in June 2010.9 More music videos followed, and by January 2011 he began to build an online following.10 In October 2011, Mahone posted a video covering Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe".1112 On February 14, 2012, Mahone independently released his first single, "11:11", to iTunes.13 On June 4, 2012, he released his debut EP, Extended Play, in Japan only,14 with his second single, "Say Somethin", being released worldwide the following day. On August 28, 2012, Mahone announced that he had been officially signed to Chase/Universal Republic Records.15 In November 2012, Mahone signed a deal to become the new "Teen Ambassador" for Lil Wayne's Trukfit fashion clothing line.16 He has filmed commercials for McDonald's17 and Hot Nuts, a Mexican snack.18 On December 3, 2012, Mahone released a song titled "Say You're Just a Friend" featuring rapper Flo Rida as a digital download.19 He later dropped the piano version of the song and revealed why he released the piano rendition of the song, explaining "I knew my fans love the original version, but I saw a lot of comments saying that they couldn't really hear my voice, so I wanted to reassure them that I can sing the song. I thought it'd be cool to not only have the original version but also the piano version and change it up."20 In June 2013, Mahone released a song called "What About Love".21 The music video won MTV's Artists to Watch at MTV Video Music Awards,22 and he was chosen as one of the opening acts of Taylor Swift's Red Tour.23 In July 2013, Mahone featured in "Magik 2.0", a song by Becky G for The Smurfs 2 Soundtrack, it was a rendition of B.o.B's Magic.24 In December 2013, Mahone was named a "Digital and Brand Strategist" for Aquafina's FlavorSplash, a new line of flavored sparkling water targeted towards teens.25 On October 17, 2013, he kicked off his first ever headlining tour, MTV's Artist to Watch Tour.26 On November 13, Mahone released a song "Banga Banga" as a promotional single.27"Mmm Yeah" was released as the lead single from The Secret, his second EP, on January 27, 2014. The Secret was later released on May 27, 2014. On July 25, 2014, Mahone kicked off his second headlining tour, Austin Mahone: Live on Tour.28 During 2014 and 2015, he continued to independently release new music for his fans. Five new songs titled "Say My Name", "Places", "Waiting For This Love", "Someone Like You" and "Torture" were released for free download through his official SoundCloud page.29 2015: ''This Is Not the Album'' Mahone starred in Becky G's music video for her song "Lovin' So Hard", whom he dated that time for five months. The video was released on May 6, 2015.30 On July 1, 2015, Mahone released "Dirty Work", the lead single from his upcoming debut album.31 In an interview with Billboard, he stated that the album will be released by the end of 2015.32 On September 5, 2015, it was announced that he will be joining T.I.and Pia Mia in support of Jason Derulo on his Australian tour for three dates beginning on November 20.33 In August 2015, he was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month and was featured on NBC's Today show broadcast nationally in the United States where he performed live his single "Dirty Work" after an interview with Hoda Kotb and temporary host Jenna Bush Hager. Over the course of September and October 2015, Mahone continued to independently release new music, with the tracks "Do It Right", "On Your Way", "Not Far" and "Put It On Me" being released for free download on his Soundcloud page.29 In an interview with Teen Vogue on November 13, 2015, Mahone announced that he would be releasing a free mixtape before the end of the year.34 On December 15, 2015, Mahone revealed the title of the mixtape, This Is Not the Album. He also revealed the cover art and announced that it would be released on December 17, 2015.35 2016 – present: ''ForMe+You'' In May 2016, Mahone became one of the faces of Macy's American Icons campaign. He released two singles in August 2016: "Send It" featuring Rich Homie Quan and "Way Up".36 On December 7, 2016, via Facebook Live, Mahone announced his second mixtape, titled ForMe+You, which was released on December 29, 2016. "Lady" served as the lead single, a remix of the 2001 "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" by Modjo, featuring Pitbull. The song was released as a preview on December 22, 2016, and released officially on December 30, 2016.37 On New Year's Eve, Mahone performed "Lady" on Pitbull’s New Year's Revolution. He has since then performed at two Dolce & Gabbanafashion shows in Italy with his new work. He performed two shows while on the Pitbull After Dark Cruise. At the end of March 2017 he performed at POPSPRING Japan with his Hot 100 song "Dirty Work" which peaked at #1. He has now begun a campaign working with Fossil. Mahone will be kicking off his A Tour For Me+You on Wednesday, May 31, starting in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, going through Thursday, June 30, ending in Los Angeles, California. On Friday, April 12, Mahone released a new song, "Creatures of the Night", with DJ and record producer Hardwell. He is currently in the studio recording with plans to release his first full-length studio album Category:Famous Category:Males Category:Singers